I'm just going to have to try
by Uzumaki Ryooki
Summary: InuNaru! 1 year after Naraku is killed, Kagome tries to go home one more time. What will happen when the well she ends up in..isn't the right well?AN:The 1 & 2 chaps are for setting and descriptions
1. Info Page

**I'M JUST GOING TO HAVE TO TRY**

_**The actual chapters start after the next page! But it would be a good idea to look over this!**_

_This right here will be the "info page". Anytime I need to add a new character I will post it here. So when I update, it would be a good idea to check to see if I added something here._

_At the end is a filler story to keep people happy._

**IMPORTANT FACTS:** For the purposes of my story:

**Kagome:** fell into the well at age 12 not 15. It took 4 years to defeat Naraku. She also legally adopted Shippo

**Rin:** is going to be 13, and have miko powers.

**Shippo:** will have a kitsune form (big like transformed Kirara), kit form (small like norm Kirara), norm form(size of a 12 year old human boy), and human form (like norm form minus claws/tail/fangs/etc)

**Inuyasha: **Chose Kikyou

**The Naru gang:** will be chuunin, still working with Kakashi

**ANBU**: Neji, Shikamaru, Lee, Tenten…maybe others as I go along

**Gaara:** will be Kazekage

**Time setting: **in naru's world it will the whole getting curse thing

**CHARACTER PHYSICAL DESCRIPTIONS**: 

**Kagome**:  
**Age**: 17  
**Hair: **Full and wavy, Black w/ red highlights, bangs length of rest of hair, down to lower mid back.  
**SPECIAL FACT**: When she uses her miko powers the highlights changes to a pale pink that is easily confused for white. They stay that way afterwards, until she has reached a total calm, which can only be reached by hours of deep meditation.  
**Eyes:** There are some things here you'll want to remember:  
**Normal**: Black  
**Mad**: Red  
**SPECIAL FACT**: Molten lava affect which make them look like they move in circles.  
**Sad: **Grey  
**Sincerely Happy:** Blue  
**Miko Powers:** Pale Pink  
**SPECIAL FACT: **Often mistaken for white. Changes back right after.  
**Height:** 5'2"  
**Complexion:** Moderately tanned  
**Make-up:** Red eyeshadow, black eyeliner, deep red lipstick  
**Jewelry:** two silver hoops in each ear, one ruby stud in each ear cartilage, silver heart shaped locket with a pic of her 'future' family on one side and her 'past' family on the other.  
**Outfit: **That's in the official chapter one.  
**OTHER SPECIAL FACTS:** She's going to have a lot of other special things with her miko powers and she's going to have control of her power. Other special things such as control over the elements. She has become 'one' with the Shikon No Tama.

**_Shippo:_  
****Age: **12  
**Hair: **Red with highlights, straight, loose ponytail, midback, shaggy bangs  
**Eyes: **Green with gold flecks  
**Height:** 4'4"  
**Complexion:** Really tanned  
**Jewelry:** small gold hoop in each ear, hemp choker/bracelet/anklet set.  
**Outfit:** Dark green baggy pants (cargo pants), black muscle tee (yes! My boy has some muscles on him, small…pretty small, but still there and visible! That's my boy!), dark brown flip-flop things.  
**OTHER SPECIAL FACTS:** He has 4 forms. 2 fox forms, and 2 humanoid forms. Big fox, little fox, normal older Shippo, and human.

**AGE LIST: _You already have the important Inu ones, so here are the Naru ones._**

**Naruto**: 17  
**Sasuke:** 18  
**Sakura**: 17  
**Kakashi:** 30  
**Iruka:** 28  
**Konohamaru**: 12  
**Moegi**: 11  
**Udon:** 11  
**Gaara:** 19  
**Kankuro:** 22  
**Temari**: 20  
**Neji:** 19  
**Lee:** 18  
**Tenten:** 18  
**Gai:** 30  
**Ino:** 17  
**Shikamaru:** 17  
**Chouji:** 17  
**Hinata:** 16  
**Kiba:** 17  
**Shino:** 18  
**Tsunade** is….really old :dodges chair:  
**Itachi:** 21  
**Kisame:** 24

**FILLER! TIMER!  
****ANATIDAEPHOBIA  
****By me  
****Owned by me**

Anatidaephobia: The fear that somewhere, somehow, a duck is watching you.

True phobia.

Sad thing?

I've got it.

It happened on one sad sunny spring day. My mom and I went to Wal-Mart (I don't own Wal-Mart, Wal-Mart owns me and my soul!) and I, being a animal lover, love stuffed animals.

Well, luck would have it that Easter was rolling around the corner, and fate would have it that a big yellow fluffy duck came along with it.

It was on one of those giant basket things that they put in the middle of the aisle.

First thing I do is turn to mom and say, "Look at that ducks eyes, gawd they're creepy, it looks like they're looking at you…and they're HUGE."

Then as my mom started to have a look of recognition on her face, which flashed to urgency, she began to say no, but never got the chance as I exclaimed that it was 'so cute', ran over, picked it up, and cuddled it.

My mom came over cautiously, "Put….the duck….down."

She kept inching closer as I hugged my new friend to me that I had yet to purchase and probably wouldn't get the chance to.

She finally made it over to me and grabbed the duck from my grasp.

And then I died….Lo and behold….

-----

TBC


	2. Announcements

**I'M JUST GOING TO HAVE TO TRY**

**_The actual story starts next chapter._**

_**This one is for Announcements. I am aware that this and the first one aren't chapters, but they aren't author's notes either. They are very relevant to my story. It is for everyone's benefit that I do this.**_

_**The end of the filler is at the bottom!**_

**NOTICE:  
1.) ****LOOKING FOR BETA!  
2.) ****ANYONE WANT TO DRAW SOME PICS OF KAGOME, SHIPPO, AND EVERYONE ELSE, FEEL FREE!**

**VOTING:  
1.) ****Pairings  
2.) ****Should I change anyone else's appearance?**

_**HERE'S THE REST OF THE FILLER!  
**_**ANATIDAEPHOBIA:  
****Written by me  
****Owned by me **

_**Last time  
**My mom came over cautiously, "Put….the duck….down." _

_She kept inching closer as I hugged my new friend to me that I had yet to purchase and probably wouldn't get the chance to._

_She finally made it over to me and grabbed the duck from my grasp._

_And then I died….Lo and behold….  
__**---**_

__

--  
my velvety black jacket, black shirt, and black slacks were COVERED in highlighter yellow fuzz!

I died right then. I even almost started stripping right there in the store to get it off….but…my mom yelled at me…

If was fidgeting the whole way home (we had been walking out the door when I spotted the little devil)

I got home and ran for a lint roller…but…after 2 hours and a whole lint roller, I was no closer to having it gone than I had been before.

So I stripped and threw it in the washer.

But still when they came out, there was duck fuzz.

So I washed it a second and third time.

To this day, my poor jacket still has duck fuzz on it.

My story is not yet over, because that happened early in spring, the duck stayed at Wal-Mart.

And because it was on one of those basket things in the middle of the aisle.

The duck was in **every **aisle.

And because Wal-Mart owns my soul, I have to go to Wal-Mart almost everyday, sometimes up to 4 times a day.

And everytime I go.

The duck is there.

Everywhere.

Watching me.

Waiting for me to get close enough for the attack.

Two months after the incident, I went to school, and was in the chorus room.

And there was the duck.

Sitting on the piano.

Staring at me.

Waiting

Watching.

Everywhere.

….and my mom just laughs at me and says 'serves you right, now you got that duck thing'  
---  
-end


	3. Prelude

**I'm just going to have to try**

**Written by**: Uzumaki Ryooki

**Disclaimer**: I own the plot but not the cast!

**FYI:** I'm not good at updating regularly. I don't have a plot to this, its just kind of happening.

**NOTICE: **If anyone wants to beta for me, I'd love you forever and give you cookies!

**Prelude:**

_15 June, 1506_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a long time since I've written to you. Today is the anniversary of the defeat of Naraku and the completion of the Jewel. I still haven't been home since that day. I can't. The well seems to have just closed up, and so I can't get home. I miss everyone so much. I'm sure Souta has gotten so big now. And Jii-chan. Last time I was there, he was in the hospital with heart failure. I don't even know if he's alive still. And then there's Momma. Last time I was there, she was going out with this really nice guy…Hojo's father. Can you believe that?…at least Hojo stopped asking me out. But anyway, she could be married now. And I wasn't there for it. They all probably think I'm dead._

_I ran out of my supplies a long time ago. I grew out of my uniform. It's really not that bad here, without all of my modern stuff. It hasn't been that hard to deal with. It was hard at first because everyone had died in the fight with Naraku. Well, everyone but Shippo, Kirara, and Rin. Everyone else died. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, and even Sesshomaru, they are all gone. Shippo and Rin survived because we had left them with Kaede. Kirara was left with Kaede as well because she had been poisoned. _

_It was so hard. So very hard with out everyone else there with me. Before I got back to Shippo and the others, Kaede had taken very ill and died. So I was left alone with them and also a helpless village. I couldn't leave the village alone and unprotected, so we stayed there and I became the village Miko. They all helped me to get settled in. I even got to officially adopt Shippo as my own. OH! Sorry diary, I'm I jumping around? Sorry, it's just that so many things have happened._

_I've been training Rin. Who would have ever guessed that the girl had miko powers? This spring, she got married to one of the villagemen. He is a very nice young man. I'm still not used to how young they get married in this time… Where was I? Oh yes, Rin is ready to take over the village now, and she has someone to look after her and care for her. So I'm going to let Rin take charge of being the village miko, and I'm going to take Shippo and Kirara, and try to go through the well again._

_I know, it seems like a lost cause, but I still have to try. I don't belong in this time. I never have. I don't really feel like I'd belong in my own time anymore, even if I was there now. I just don't know what to do. So I'm just going to try…and if it doesn't work…then I'm going to take them and we'll just travel. There is nothing for me to do here. So I'm just going to have to try._

_Well, I'll talk to you later._

_Kagome _

* * *

Well, there ya go; my first fic under this name. It's gonna be a Inu/naru crossover. Don't like that? Then don't read it. 

Hope you liked it!

**REMEMBER:** To those of you that I review to, I try to give some kind of constructive criticism in every review. Even if it's just pointing out a typo. I want to know what you think, and I want to know how I can improve.

**ALSO:**The more constructive the criticism in the review, the more liking I am to update! So think about that!

**VOTING: **Pairings! ; What rank should everyone be when she gets there?

**WARNING:** There will **definitely **be _Kakashi/Iruka_ in this! So if you don't like that! Don't Read This!


	4. Chapter 1

**I'M JUST GOING TO HAVE TO TRY**

**Written by**: Uzumaki Ryooki

**Beta**: None yet

**Disclaimer**: I own the plot but not the cast!

**FYI:** I'm not good at updating regularly. I don't have a plot to this, it's just kind of happening.

**NOTICE: **If anyone wants to beta for me, I'd love you forever and give you cookies!

* * *

_Ryooki:_ OK! For my purposes, pretend there is a scene here that talks about Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara saying bye to everyone in the village! 

_Inuyasha_: Oi! What's that! You're so lazy!

_Ryooki:_ HEY! What are you doing here?

_Shippo:_ YEAH! You're dead!

_Inuyasha_:-:throws Shippo into wall:

_Shippo:_ KAGOME!

_Kagome:_ INUYASHA!

_Inuyasha:_ Feh, what so you want wench.

_Kagome:_ SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!

_Ryooki_: O…k then:Sweat drops:-:drags Inuyasha behind a bush:

_Sesshomaru:…_idiots…This Sesshomaru will inform you, seeing as there is no one else who has the mind capacity to do such a simple task. :glares at everyone:

_Everyone:-:_scratches back of head:

_Sesshomaru:_ From the end of this chapter, to here on out, this will be a Naruto Fic, with only three of the Inuyasha characters. The authoress has changed them as she has seen fit.

_Ryooki:_ That's right! And the squirrels agree with me too!

_Sesshomaru_:-:glares:

Ryooki: What?

_Sesshomaru:-:_Rolls eyes: I do hope you can suffer through this one chapter. The authoress is looking for a beta if any of you, poor trapped souls that got sucked into reading this, would care to help….anything else?

_Ryooki:_ the reviews?

_Sesshomaru_:….what reviews?

_Ryooki:…._OK! In your reviews, the more constructive criticism you can offer (not flames! Criticism), the more likely I will be to give you an update! SOOO! Keep that in mind whenever you leave a review that simply says: "UPDATE SOON PLEASE!" make me feel like you actually read it and didn't just review to make me feel like its being read. Please? OK! Now on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**_(A/n:….oh ya….I got off topic…pretend like they said bye to the village)_**

Kagome looked up to the sky and realized they would need to hurry. The clouds were coming in fast; one of those annoying summer showers that come out of nowhere.

She looked down the now worn path through the forest that let to the Bone Eaters Well. The once all wild grass and brush had been beaten into an unmistakable trail.

She thought back to all the times she'd traveled this path, so sure that it would take her home. But now? Where was that certainty? She certainly didn't feel it now.

She could hear Shippo chattering excitedly about all the things that they would get to do once they were there.

She couldn't help but smile. Over all her time in the past, Shippo really had become like a son to her. He even started to call her mom some time back before she had even adopted him.

Kagome sighed as she thought about everything that they would be leaving behind. She looked at all the parting gifts they had given her.

The village seamstress and Rin had gotten together to make Kagome her own little outfit from one of the pictures she had in a book.

Kagome had to chuckle a little bit as she looked down at herself. It wasn't what she would have thought they would have given her…to say the least.

The top was a black leather corset. On her arms, separate from the corset/shirt, were these leather arm things that started from the top of her biceps and ended at her knuckles.

The bottom was a black puffy/frilly skirt that ended half was down her thigh; which was about the length of her old uniform skirt. For her 'shoes' she had a pair of heeled leather boots.

Everything was trimmed in red lace and had some form of red stitched flowers somewhere on it.

If she hadn't fit in with everyone before, she doubted that she did now.

The village craftsman constructed her a light, thin chainmail/amour that could stay under her clothes, and was virtually undetectable and indestructible.

The farmers and herders gave her enough supplies to last a long time, just in case the well didn't work.

Kagome frowned at that thought. What if she still couldn't get home?

Kagome brushed that thought away and turned to Shippo.

"It'll be so cool! And since I have a more human form, I can go places with you! Cool! You said that there weren't any demons there right? That's weird! But it'll be cool! And maybe we can teach Kirara to have a human form too! That would be so cool! This is so cool!"

Kagome grinned and shook her head while she wonder why she had ever taught him the word 'cool'. Now he was using it every 2 seconds.

Finally, the well came into view. Kagome drew in a deep breath. This was it.

She suddenly felt very nervous. What if they didn't remember her? What if they didn't want her?

Kagome hit herself on the head to rid herself of such thoughts.

'Of course they didn't forget me, and they would never not want! They love me!'

With her newfound courage, she marched up to the well and let out the breath that she hadn't realized that she was still holding.

She turned to Shippo, who had Kirara in his arms.

"Are you ready?"

Kagome smiled as they both nodded vigorously.

Kagome knelt down and opened her new leather bag, another gift, and Kirara jumped down and crawled in. Not to much time later, Shippo changed into his kit form and climbed in as well.

She didn't know how this was going to work and she didn't want to take any chances of losing them.

She closed it back up and put it on her shoulders.

After making sure that it was secure, she got up, and slowly walked the rest of the way to the well.

Taking a deep breath and holding it, she jumped over the lip of the well.

She waited for the warm, comforting blue light to surround her, but it never came.

In its place came a cold, harsh red light that overwhelmed her.

Kagome felt the air rush out of her lungs in a silent scream, as this new light seemed to wrap painfully around her.

It kept wrapping tighter and tighter, until she could hear and fell her ribs start to crack under the pressure.

She tried to take a breath in, but found no air to breathe.

She opened her eyes to see what it was that was causing all of this.

No sooner had she caught a streak of silver in her sight, that she was forced the re-close her eyes as her shoulder was pushed out of place with an audible pop.

She struggled to open her eyes once more, and managed to see the silver streak coming straight at her.

Time seemed to slow as it got closer.

She kept her eyes on it as she felt her leg start to bend at an ungodly angle.

Spots started to cloud her vision as the lack of oxygen began to take its affect.

The closer the streak got, the colder she felt, and the harder the pressure compressed upon her.

In a matter of seconds the silver streak made a sharp impact with her stomach, and her leg gave way with a loud snap.

Her body went numb and the spots in her vision grew.

She tried to gasp for air one more time, only to have her lungs fill with liquid.

The last and only thing she felt, before her consciousness failed her, was a single trail of blood trickling from her mouth.

And then everything was black.

* * *

TBC! 

What do you think?

Don't forget to vote for pairings!

STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA

And that the review button is right down there on the left!

Ja ne!

Uzumaki Ryooki


	5. Chapter 2

I'm just going to have to try 

Author: Uzumaki Ryooki

Beta: Sacred Rainbow Tenshi Yuki (Don't forget to check out her stories too!)

Disclaimer: Don't own, so don't sue!

THANX FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS!

WARNING: There is _odd_ behavior in here, but if you had been in these situations, you would have been odd too. And it will probably be OOC too. Sorry, but that's how it is going to be in this chap. It'll work out later for you to understand why.

Pairings: I'm not sure yet…It'll probably be a lil bet of everyone with Kagome. But There will be Sakura/Lee and Ino/Shikomaru and Hinata/Kiba

**Chapter 2**

"KONOHAMARU!" an echo of duet voices can be heard throughout the whole village of Konoha.

It is early evening and the already dark and cloudy sky is slowly growing darker.

The village people are beginning to close up their shops and head for home.

The guards that are standing on watch get are getting ready for their shift to end.

Parents are calling their children in to have their supper, but there are 3 preteens that are still out.

"KONOHAMARU! GET BACK HERE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" a girl's shrill voice rings through the village.

Around a corner comes a young boy of about 12. His face is lit with a triumphant grin as he laughs and runs for his life.

Coming around the corner split seconds after the boy is a young girl covered in bright blue paint. Her face is on fire with a burning desire to kill the boy that she is chasing.

Moments (…and even more moments…and still more moments) later another young boy comes jogging around the corner. He is covered in the same blue paint as the girl. His face is wet with the tears and blue streaks as he tries to catch up with the girl.

The girl finally reaches her goal as she tackles the boy into the side of the well that resides in the center of the now empty village square. (A/N: if they don't have a well or village square…well…they do now!)

"KONOHAMARU!" the girl screeches into the boy, now known as Konohamaru's, ear. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!"

Konohamaru just smiled fearlessly up at his captor and said, "Do what, Moegi?"

Moegi screamed in frustration at Konohamaru's attempt to sound innocent, "WHY DID YOU DUMP BLUE PAINT ON ME AND UDON!"

As if on cue, the sniffling boy made his way into the village square. Still sniffling, Udon bent over with his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

All three of them jumped as a loud clap of thunder sounded above them.

Udon shifted nervously, "Hey guys…:sniff: it's gonna rain soon. :sniff: We should start heading home."

Konohamaru laughed and pushed Moegi off of him as he got up. "What? Are you scared of a little rain? Huh, Udon?"

Udon just sniffled and gave a very nasally, "No."

Another clap of thunder sounded and they all jumped again.

Konohamaru laughed nervously, "See that? You're such a baby, Udon. Jumping at the sound of thunder like a little girl."

"I'm not a girl!" he tried to defend himself but his squeaky voice didn't make it very easy.

Moegi just stood there and watched as they bickered like they normally did. 'and next Konohamaru will take Udon's glasses and comment on how stupid they are, and Udon will try to get them back thus causing Konohamaru to lose his grip on them and make them go flying. And then we'll have to go look for them. :sigh: they're so predictable.'

Just as Moegi thought, Konohamaru went straight for Udon's glasses. "And what 's with these glasses? They're so stupid!"

"Hey! Konohamaru!" Udon whined and sniffed. "Give them back!"

Konohamaru held them over his head as Udon tried to reach them and laughed.

"Konohamaru! Give em back!" Udon took a step forward to get a better reach and stepped on Konohamaru's scarf. Both boys' eyes widened as they started falling to the ground.

As predicted, the glasses went flying.

All three stayed still in shock as they all watched the glasses go right down the well that was behind them.

Another clap of thunder rang and it snapped everyone out of his or her revere. Rain started to fall in hard fat water drops.

It just got heavier as they made it over to the well and looked in.

Moegi turned to Konohamaru and hit him on the head.

"OW! What was that for!"

"YOU IDIOT! Look what you did!"

As they yelled at each other, Udon continued to look down the well. He gasped when his eyes caught something floating in the water.

Both fighting kids stopped and looked at Udon. "What?" they asked curiously in unison.

"There's :sniff: something down there."

Moegi and Konohamaru exchanged curious glances and went to look over the well.

Their eyes widened in alarm and Moegi covered her mouth to stifle her scream.

Down at the bottom of the well was a woman floating face down…and not moving.

Moegi grabbed Konohamaru's sleeve and moved closer to him. "Is she…is she…so you think she's…dead?"

Konohamaru just stood there and stuttered. "I…uh…well…let's…find out."

He bent down and picked up a few rocks. He rain that was running into his eyes.

He took the first rock and threw it down, but missed her. He tried again, but this time he made it. Nothing happened.

So, he tried again, still, nothing.

He tried one last time. When the rock made contact, they saw the woman flinch. She flinched again and stayed moving her head.

They stared breathlessly. It was starting to rain harder, and they could see the water in the well was starting to rise. If it got any heavier it would be like the opened up a waterfall up here. The village had drains that led into that well, so all the rainwater would end up in there. That was a really bad thing, because this girl was alive.

The woman finally seemed to figure out what was wrong and brought her head up and out of the water. Currently she was on her knees (the water level is about 3 ft right now. In the end the well was about 30ft or more deep)

Suddenly on of the drain holes started emptying its water. The woman gave a surprised scream and started looking around at her surroundings.

She tried to get up but screamed in pain and fell down clutching her leg.

She looked up and finally saw the 3 faces staring down at her. "HEY! HEY! HELP! CAN YOU HELP ME! OR GO GET HELP?"

It took the 3 a moment to realize that the woman was shouting at them.

Konohamaru seemed to realize first because he shouted down, "HEY LADY! WE'LL GO GET HELP! STAY RIGHT THERE!" he turned to the other 2. "Come on! We have to go get boss! I know where he is!"

The 3 took off as fast as their chakra filled legs could take them.

--

In Tsunade's office

--

"KAKASHI! WHY ARE YOU LATE!" Tsunade screamed in his face.

Kakashi seemed to think for a second and said, "Well, you see, I saw this little kitten on the side of the road, and it didn't seem to have a home, so I had to take it home and nurse it back to health."

Everyone in the office took a step back as they saw the vain pop out on her temple.

To everyone's shock and amazement, all she did was let out a breath and go back to sit at her desk.

"So what's your report?" she tried to stay as calm as possible.

Kakashi paused for a moment. "Well, the mission to Village Hidden in the Ash (I think I made that up…I'm not sure if there really is one. But there is now.) They seem to be a bit hostile. They don't want to sign a peace treaty."

Tsunade chewed her lip as she thought about this new information. Not having the Ash as allies could cause problems. They could try to attack or send spies.

She looked at the ninjas before her. There were the chuunins Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. The jounin Kakashi, and the ANBU Neji. As odd of a group as they were, they were the best.

She cleared her throat, "Well, that's not what I was hoping for. Kakashi, what do yo-"

"NARUTO!" Three voices screamed in unison as three small bodies came crashing into the office.

Tsunade's eye started twitching. 'That…is…IT!' "DO YOU MIND? THIS IS A CONFIDENTIAL MEETING! WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUST BARGING INTO THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE YOU LITTLE BRATTS!"

She almost fell over as the kids just ran right past her as if she wasn't even there.

"NARUTO! BOSS!" The kids ran and surrounded Naruto. The once short boy was now even taller than Sasuke, so he had to squat all the way down to see them face to face.

"What's up? And you know, it probably wasn't a good idea to just run in here like that." Naruto gazed from preteen to preteen and started to get the feeling that something was wrong.

He heard Tsunade in the background, "STOP IGNORING ME! I'M YOUR HOKAGE! STOP IGNORING ME! ARE YOU IGNORING ME? ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME? LISTEN TO ME!" but then he just tuned her out.

Konohamaru let out the story in a hurried rush. Had they all not been trained ninja, they never would have caught what he said. "WewhereatthewellandtherewastheglassesandthenthethunderandthentheglassesandUdonandhegrabbedandwetrippedandthewellandthenthisgirlinthewellwasdeadsowethrewarockatherandshedidnotmovesoitriedagainandshemovedandsheisaliveandthewellandthewateritisraingnandthewaterisrisingandthegirlisstuckandsheishurtandsheisgoingtodie." They all just stared at the boy as he took a deep breath. Ok, so they had only been able to understand little bits and pieces, but they got the idea. There was a dead well who died in a girl with glasses, and now the squirrels were attacking….ok…so maybe they didn't…

Moegi realized this and tried to fix it. "There's a girl in the well and it's filling up with water and she's hurt and she's going to drown! She needs help!"

Everyone's eyes widened. Tsunade even stopped yelling. They all shared a look and then looked outside to the rain. It was raining a lot harder now.

And with that, they were gone. All that was left was a room full of smoke for the poor preteens to choke on.

--

In the well

--

The water is still rising. More of the drain holes are gushing with water now. The girl had found a way to stand and was now braced up against the wall trying her best to use the stone blocks the wall was made of to get herself higher.

She was up a couple feet from the bottom and still the water was up to her chin.

--

Outside the well

--

The 'rescue team' appeared outside the well. The first to do anything was Sakura. She turned to Tsunade, "What if this is some kind of joke or prank." As she said the last 3 words she sent a glare at Naruto. "Besides, seriously, who falls into a well? It's never happened before. And now those brats have us out in the rain and they're alone in your office."

Neji walked calmly over to the well. "Well, there's only one way to figure that out." And without another word, he jumped in.

The first thing Neji noticed was that he did see a girl. The next thing he noticed was that once he saw her and was at her level, he passed her, and kept going down. Now he was submerged in water…that's just great. He used his chakra to move him through the water and to the girl.

Once he was under her he positioned himself with his feet on the wall.

Then he poured his chakra into his feet and pushed off the wall and up.

Once he was out of the water, he grabbed the girl and continued to jump up the wall.

After he reached the top, he moved to sit the girl down, but the girl wouldn't let go.

':sigh: how annoying.'

Everyone stared in wonder. They had all just started agreeing with Sakura, that there was no girl, and that they were all wasting their time, but…guess they were wrong?.

Tsunade was the first to talk after she looked the girl over from where she was. "We need to get her to my office."

And with that they cast the girl a curious glance and went to Tsunade's office.

--

Tsunade's Office

--

Konohamaru and the others were pacing around the room. They wanted to be there to see, but the realized that the 'adults' would get there and get back before they could even get to the well.

So they stayed.

:POOF:

They all started coughing and gagging as they used their hands to fan the smoke away from the faces.

They heard a big crashing thud and then Tsunade's voice. "Ok, put her on my desk, I need to check her injuries."

The smoke finally cleared and they could see that everyone was back and that they had the woman.

Neji went over to the desk and tried to sit her down on it, but just like earlier, the girl refused to let go.

The brunette growled under his breath and tried to push the girl off.

Everyone watched in wonder as she just made a whimpering noise and tighten her grip on him. Tsunade had to give the girl her respect because Neji was one of her strongest ANBU and here this girl was, with a dislocated arm and broken leg, preventing him from pulling her off.

Sasuke turned to Tsunade, "Are we done here? I'm not going to waste my time watching some girl attach herself to a guy like a whore. It's not worth my time." The raven sent a glare over to the two struggling teens to notice that his glare was being ignored. How dare they? No one ever ignored his glare!

Without waiting for a reply he walked out of the office.

Naruto watched his former team mate leave and shook his head. Would that teme ever change?

Naruto stayed in his by stander position as Tsunade walked up to the pair and tried to pry the girl off. Within a few moments, everyone else, but Naruto, had all joined in.

Naruto could see that they weren't going anywhere soon.

Tsunade let out a huff and let the girl go. "Good grief! I need to check your wounds girl! Let him go already!"

They struggled for a few more minutes before giving up and sitting down on the floor in exhaustion.

Neji just stood there and glared at the top of a raven head. Why wouldn't she let go? Was it not obvious that he wanted her off? The long haired boy could feel his eye starting to twitch in aggravation.

Naruto sighed and decided to take his turn. Though, he was going to take a different approach.

He made his way over to the two, stepping over the people sitting on the floor. He heard a good luck but chose to ignore it.

He softly placed his hand on the girl's back and watched as she automatically went back to her defensive holding.

He walked around so that he was standing in her line of view and moved his hand up to her shoulder. "HI!" He put his signature grin into place on his face. "I'm Naruto! What's your name?"

He waited for a moment but received no answer, though he had gained her attention. She had slightly loosened her grip and was peeking up at him from under her bangs.

"Are you scared? Well, that's ok! No one here is going to hurt you! We'll all work our hardest to make sure you stay safe! Isn't that cool? We'll be like your own personal bodyguards! But yeah, see that old lady over there?" He pointed to Tsunade who was trying very hard not to twitch at the old part. The girl turned to look where he was pointing and then turned back to him when he started talking again. "She may look all old, wrinkly, and scary but she's cool! She a doctor nurse person and she wants to help you! But she can't do that if you don't let him go. I'll take you over there and stay with you the whole time, ok?" He held out his hands to her and waited for her to respond in some way. "Do you trust me? Because I trust you already and I would do anything to protest the people I trust."

The girl looked at him for a few moments before nodding her head. Neji handed her to Naruto who went to go sit on the table with the girl in his lap. He handled her like she was glass as he sat down and shifted her so that Tsunade could get to her wounds.

The girl watched the blonde woman get closer to her as the warmth that now surrounded her finally took over. She snuggled into the chest of this warmth as her world went black.

TBC

Ok…ya…that took a long time to write. I wasn't sure on which way I should have things happen. But I finally decided. HERE IT IS! I hope you liked it. .;

SCHOOLS OUT! EXAMS ARE OVER! NO MORE HOMEWORK!...that's a lie...:sniff: but anywho! HALLELUJAH!

But yeah. Can you believe that? I have homework over the summer! I have 2 stupid fat books to read and then I have a whole frign math packet to do! Why can't I just take pre-cal and not do the packet? WHY? Why must there be a packet? Am I being punished for liking math?

Anywho! BEWARE THE SQUIRRELS! BEWARE!


End file.
